Crazy Pokes and Gentle Kisses
by lalaladragongirl
Summary: This is about a friend of mine who is a transfer student to Kurama's school. One day she follows him on a mission and gets attacked by a demon. KuramaxOC, HieixOC
1. Poke

lalaladragongrl: Hey peeps! Wazup?

Rachel: I AM EGG!

Yusuke: You're an idiot. (Rachel knocks him out) Owwwwww…

lalaladragongrl: Rachel be nice. (Punches Yusuke)

Rachel: If you told me to be nice, then why did you punch Yusuke?

llldg: Because it's not fair that you get to knock Yusuke out and I don't get to.

Yusuke: Hey! What about me? That hurts ya know!

Rachel and llldg: Cool! We hurt the spirit detective!

Kurama: Please, lets stop fighting and act like civilized people.

Rachel: KURAMA! (goes over to him and hugs him almost to death ) Yay!

Kurama: Can you please let go now? I can't breathe.

Rachel: Ohh, can I give you mouth to mouth then?

Kurama: (changes into Youko) Sure, why not?

Rachel: Yay! (they start to kiss)

Kurama: (changes back into Shuichi form and stops kissing) Uhhh…(sees Rachel in his arms, starts to blush)

Rachel: OHHH! KURAMA, YOU'RE SOOO CUTE!

Yusuke: Kurama, you dog you…(gets punched by llldg)

llldg: Ahem. Rachel, will you please say the disclaimer?

Rachel: But I don't wanna! (being a big brat)

Llldg: (whispers to Rachel) But I bet that Kurama would kiss you again if you did.

Rachel: Okay, I'll do it! Llldg doesn't own YYH the characters or anything else except for the plot. But I own Kurama! (evil lawyers start to appear in the distance) Okay fine. I don't own him, damn lawyers

Llldg: now on with the story!

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**new POV**

_/Youko talking to Kurama/_

_Kurama talking to Youko_

(Author's note, aka, me talking)

* * *

Chapter One: Poke

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

It was a normal day at school; girls trying to get me to go on dates, crazy fan girls following me, getting high scores in all of my classes: the usual. But surprisingly, no missions. I was guessing that Hiei was very bored right now, asleep in his tree; Yusuke might have been in school, but I highly doubted that; and Kuwabara…well, it's hard to tell with him.

_/What about me? Aren't you concerned about how I'm feeling today/ _

I sighed. _Why should I wonder? We're the same person. I know how you are doing_

_/So you're saying that you don't care about me? I'm hurt./_

_Oh please. Save me the drama, I already know that you're bored and just want something to do. __When I let you do something, you always end up making it so I end up stalking a girl from school._

_/So? You _do _need to date more often./_

Before I could say anything back, the teacher told us to quiet down so he could speak. "Class, I would like to introduce a new student of ours: Sawicki Rachel. She is a transfer student from America who has taken a class to learn to speak Japanese and learn our culture. I ask you all to please treat her kindly and with respect. Miss Sawicki, why don't you tell us about yourself and then take a seat."

Beside him was a girl that stood at about 5'4", with light brown hair and eyes that could have been either hazel or green. She seemed to be very nervous, but introduced herself without stumbling over a word.

"Konnichiwa. My name is Sawicki Rachel. I come from the state of Ohio in America and my hobbies are reading, playing video games, and taking Tae Kwon Do."

"Arigato, Sawicki-san. Why don't you sit down in the empty seat by the window," the teacher said, motioning to the seat right next to mine.

Sawicki-san walked over and sat down in the seat, but didn't even give me a glance.

_/Hmm, she seems interesting. Usually girls would be blushing, or at least they would have looked at us./_

_It's not that bad. At least I know there's one less girl for me to worry about in this school that wants to go out with me._

_/Like I said before, you should date more. Then you wouldn't have to worry about that kind of stuff./  
Oh just be quiet already. I need to focus on what the teacher is saying so then I can keep up with everyone._

_/Why should you have to worry about that? You're already the top student in every class, so why do you need to worry? Why don't you just take a day or two off like Yusuke or Kuwabara? You could use a break from this place./_

_I can't. If I did, then the school would call my house and then mother would get worried because I wouldn't be at school, where she expects me to be._

_/Ugh, fine. You're no fun. I'll stop trying to convince you./_

_The catch?_

_/ I'm just going to take over and then I get to do what I want./_

_No! Youko, you can't do that right now! Not while I'm in school around people!_

_/Just watch./  
_  
Before Youko could finish I felt a tap come from beside me. I looked over at the new girl, but saw her focused on class. _So then who tapped me?_ I decided to take this time to catch up with everyone else so that I knew what they were talking about.

:Poke:

I quickly turned to Sawicki-san, and yet again I saw her paying close attention to what the teacher was saying. _'Hmm, curious. If Sawicki-san isn't tapping me, then who could?'_

_/Maybe it's one of your fan girls, you know how they want you badly./_

_No, it couldn't be one of them. None of them sit near me._

_/So who do you think it could be, hmm? If it's not one of your fan girls, and not the new girl, then who could it be/_

_I'll figure that out as soon as I'm poked again. Then I'll catch whoever's doing it.  
_

3 Minutes Later

_/It seems that your plan is failing./_

_For a thief you have no patience._

_/Well do you think I would while being trapped inside a human body/_

_It was your idea to be reborn as a human, learn from your mistakes._

_/How am I supposed to do that if I don't even have a body of my own/_

_Well, you're just going to have to figure that out now, won't you? _

:Poke:

I looked over to my left to see Sawicki-san standing up with her books in her arms.  
"Class is over ya know, so you don't have to sit there any more."

"Sorry, I'm a bit out of it this morning. Thank you for telling me," I replied

"M'kay. See ya around then." She walked out of the classroom, leaving me bewildered.

_'Who was poking me?'_

**Rachel's POV**

_'Man, that guy was really easy. I can't believe I got away with it. Maybe I should bug him a lot more and make him a bit crazy. Yeah, that'll be fun. Now how to do it? It has to be something good. More poking? Nah. Prank phone calls? Nope. What should I do? I have to think of something! Man, this guy is making me crazy trying to make him crazy without even trying. Or knowing for that matter.'  
_  
I was walking down the hallway when about ten to fifteen girls came up to me.

"Don't you dare go near our Shuichi again, or you will face the stinging wrath of . . . THE SHUICHI FAN CLUB!"

"Wow. Real good name you got there. How long did it take you to figure it out, like, 5 seconds?"

"No! We spent two weeks trying to figure out a name."

"Riiiiight. I should have known better. You guys probably needed to have taken that long. Ya know what they say… 'What you gain in beauty you lose in intelligence.'"

"Why thanks . . . Hey, wait a minute! Did you just call us bakas?" I just walked away ignoring them, not wanting to listen to a bunch of preps. Then I bumped into somebody and dropped all of my things.

I bent down to pick everything up, but as I reached for it someone else already had their hand on it and was giving it to me. I looked up to see the guy with red hair that I had been trying to annoy. '_What was his name? Could it be that Shuichi guy that those preps were talking about? Who knows.'  
_  
"Thanks," I said, taking my book from his hand.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. My name is Minamono Shuichi. May I ask what yours is?"

_'So he _is_ that Shuichi guy. Man, he is _way_ too polite. I'm sure making him go crazy will change all that.'_

"Sawicki Rachel is my name. Nice to meet you, but I really must be getting to my next class. Ja ne." I quickly left and went to my next class. I had a weird feeling that he wasn't like normal guys. That must have been why he acted so polite, so no one could tell. '_Hmmm, that means he has some sort of secret. _I smirked evilly to myself. _That just means that I have to figure it out. What fun! But first I have to figure out how to make him crazy.'  
_

Three Days Later

**Kurama's POV  
**  
After School

_'I've been poked for the last four days, and I still haven't found out who's doing it yet. This is so confusing. If it was one of my fan girls, then they would have stayed there and made it obvious that it was them, but since Hiei scared them off last week it should still be at least another few days until they start bugging me again. So then who could it possibly be? ' _

/Ahhh. My dear other half, is it not yet obvious to you who is doing this? The answer is everywhere./  
So you know who did it?

/No. I just like to mess with your mind./

You're not helping.

/Well it's not my problem. Why not just have Hiei do a mind sweep of everyone in the school? Then you'll know who did it./

Of course, that's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?

/Because I thought of it. So just ask Hiei tonight and then tomorrow you'll know who's bugging you./

Okay fine, don't get too overly excited over having an idea before I did.

/I know, but it's the only way I can ever really have fun./

Just then my communicator rang. I opened it up to see Botan's face. "Kurama, meet us at the park right now so we can discuss the new mission."

"All right. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Good, and don't forget to get Hiei. I'll be getting Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"And the reason you cannot get Hiei is…?"

"I think he's still mad at me for accidentally causing an avalanche on our last mission. So can you get him?"

"Sure. I'll see you at the park." I closed my communicator, and after telling Hiei to meet us at the park I began to head there.

**Rachel's POV  
**

_'Okay, this guy is really weird. He has a make-up thingy and was talking to it. Odd, yes, but disturbing, more likely. Maybe I should follow him and find out what's going on.'_

_  
_And so I followed Shuichi. Well, more correctly, I ran after Shuichi. He made me run after him from the school yard all the way to the park without even stopping, except for when there was the occasional road crossing. _'Dude, how fast can this guy run without having to be an Olympic athlete?'_ But I followed him anyway. I have a really bad habit that when I want to find out that someone has a secret, I kind of go a tad overboard. Though it's not like it's a bad thing. I'm just too curious for my own good.

Finally we came to a stop at the park. I hid in the bushes behind where he and his group of 'friends', as I guess as I should call them, were standing.

Two of them looked like they went to another school. One had slicked-back black hair and brown eyes, and he looked like a real punk. The other one was really ugly, his orange hair put into a really bad Elvis-style hairdo, and had small beady black eyes. '_He's a sight not even for sore eyes.'_ Both of them had uniforms on.

The third person was real short guy, with black hair like the first guy, but it was spiked up and had a small starburst in the middle. But to add to the Weird-O-Meter-of-Fun he had red eyes, almost the color of blood. _'Creepy,' _I thought. He was wearing a black cloak-dress thing, but it was really hard to tell. And last but not least was the only girl in the group, who had light blue hair and, shockingly, bubble-gum-pink eyes. She was wearing a light pink kimono with a blue obi, and was doing most of the talking. '_Hold up. What are they talking about again?' _So I started to listen to their very odd and confusing conversation.

"So does everyone understand what we're doing?" The girl with blue hair asked. '_Great. I missed the whole thing.'  
_  
"Uh yeah, you lost me there in the middle part," replied the ugly one.

"Hn, no surprise there baka. You can't even have an intelligent conversation with the detective," retorted the short guy.

"Hey!" exclaimed the two guys in uniforms.

"You wanna piece of me shrimp!" challenged the ugly one to the shorter one.

"Now, now. Let's stop this bickering and focus on completing the mission" Shuichi pleaded, trying to stop the fighting.

"How can we do that if we don't even know where to find the loose demon, Kurama," asked the guy with slicked back hair.

_'Kurama? What kind of nickname is that? It has no relation to his name at all . . . HOLD UP! Did they say demons! But those things don't even exist!'_

Before I was able to think another thought I was attacked by some weird creature thing, and let out terrifying scream.

**Kurama's POV**

Just as Yusuke asked me how we were going to find the demon we're searching for, a scream came from the woods behind us. We instantly ran towards where we heard it come from. When we found the demon it was holding-- no. Could it be?_ 'Sawicki-san! But how? No time for that now, we have to save her.'_

"Hey, ugly! Put her down, now!" shouted Yusuke.

"Fine, then. I'll give you her bones once I'm done devouring her," said the demon. '_Even though he's a lower class demon, somehow he's able to defeat us, but how? He shouldn't be strong enough to even be a challenge for Kuwabara.'_

"Oh no you don't!" Yusuke yelled. He aimed his finger in a shooting position at the demon, then yelled, "SPIRIT GUN!"

A blast of blue energy came from Yusuke's finger and shot towards the demon, and hit it square on the head, dropping Sawicki-san in the process. But when she hit the ground she didn't get up. '_She must be unconscious from being attacked, and for seeing a demon for the first time,' _I thought.

I summoned my whip and attacked the demon, but it avoided my attack by jumping out of the way, like it had several times. Knowing this, Hiei jumped up as well and cut the demon into multiple pieces of ,well, demon. I then ran over to Sawicki-san to see if she was still alive or not. She was alive, and that was good, but the only problem now was that she now knew about demons, and Koenma will have to explain everything about the three worlds and how important it is that she keeps this a secret. I sighed. '_At least she's alive, and that's a good thing.'_

Kuwabara then came over and asked, "Hey Kurama, who's she? She's really pretty."

"Her name is Sawicki Rachel, she goes to my school. She's a exchange student from America, and we're in the same class," I replied.

"Oh dear. Is she going to be alright?" Asked Botan in a concerned tone.

"Yes, she'll be fine. When the demon attacked her it grabbed her by the neck, but she must have passed out right after she screamed."

"Well, I guess we're going to have to take her to the Spirit World to see Koenma. I'll open up a portal for us to go through," said Botan a bit more cheerful than before, and started to work on getting a portal open.

5 Minutes Later

"Botan, aren't you done opening the portal yet!" Whined Yusuke, who was tired of waiting and beating up Kuwabara.

"No. Ah, wait. Here we go." A portal appeared. " Now off to the Spirit World!"

_/How is it she can be so cheerful again/_

_I don't know, isn't she supposed to be the _grim_ reaper.  
_  
I picked up Sawicki-san bridal-style since she was still unconscious and leapt into the portal. Once through, we landed in Koenma's office, where outside of his huge doors were ogres running about trying to keep track of every human, demon, and spirit in the three worlds.

We then heard a voice come from behind a huge office chair that was turned away from us. "Well done team, I'm glad that you accomplished your mission." He then turned around in the chair facing us. " Now all we have to do is. . . WHY DID YOU BRING A GIRL INTO MY OFFICE?"

**Rachel's POV  
**

I guess I was unconscious because when I woke up I was in a weird room, that looked like a giant office, and the thing was I was woken up by a very loud yelling.

"Hey you don't have to yell ya know. I have ears that can hear perfectly fine."

I then realized two things right at that moment, one was that I was yelling at what I guessed was a talking toddler, and two I was being held up in mid-air. I then looked up at whoever was holding me, only to look up at "Shuichi?"

"Konichiwa, Sawicki-san. I bet your wondering what's going on." said Shuichi, giving me a small smile.

"Yes. And if you'd be so kind as to put me down, I'd like to hear an explanation."

Shuichi then allowed me to stand up. Afterwards the ugly guy from before came up to me and held both of my hands in his and said, "My beautiful lady I shall protect you from any danger that you come against and -"

Before he could finish I knocked him flat on his face so he wouldn't be getting up for a while. I really hate when guys do that, thinking just that we're of the opposite sex and that we always need protection. Grrr, it bugs me so much.

I looked over to the guy with greased back hair who was rolling on the ground with laughter.

I sighed. "Can someone please just tell me what's going on with this whole demon thing?" I asked out of nowhere. Though I really wanted to know what was going on, this was really confusing and it was hurting my head to think about it.

"I'll tell you what's going on, but you must promise to keep this a secret, and tell no one, not even your family." The baby thing started to explain the whole thing about the three worlds, demons, the spirit detectives, and a bunch of other crap that I didn't listen to.

I just stared. It wasn't every day that a toddler can talk with the vocabulary of my older sister, and my sister has a _very_ large vocabulary.

When he was done he asked me, "So, do you understand why you need to keep this a secret?"

". . .I understand all that, it's the fact that you can talk is what I don't understand. I mean you're a toddler for Pete's sake."

The guy with slicked back hair started to laugh again. "That's what I thought when I first met him."

"Please Miss, you must understand that even though I look like a toddler, I am thousands of years older than you," said the talking toddler.

"Okay then. So what do I do now?" I asked.

"Well, since you go to Kurama's school, we really have nothing to worry about.. So you can just go on living your life the same way as you have been."

"Okay, two things. One who is Kurama?" I already knew who it was, but it was best to just play dumb.

"Right, I forgot. Let's do a quick run through." He pointed at the ugly guy I punched.

"The person you knocked out is Kuwabara." He then pointed to the guy with slicked back hair.

"That guy over there is Yusuke." He then pointed over to the really short guy.

"That is Hiei." He pointed over to Shuichi.

"That is Kurama, but around others except us, you should refer to him as Shuichi." And lastly he pointed over to the girl with blue hair.

"And last but not least, this is Botan. Your everyday grim reaper."

"Konichiwa Rachel-chan! It is very nice to meet you!" Botan said very cheerfully.

I leaned over to Yusuke and asked, "How exactly is she 'your every day grim reaper'? I think that she's a bit too cheerful to be one."

"I know. I wonder that myself sometimes," replied Yusuke.

"Sawicki-san we should be going back to the human world soon, so no one will get suspicious of you being gone," Shuichi/Kurama said getting my attention.

"Well I still need to tell you guys the other thing." Everybody then stared at me. "I uh... Have an um. . . special ability."

"Like what?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'm able to move things around with my mind, and at times I can create force fields." After I said that everyone became quiet.

Then Koenma spoke. "Are you sure about that? Because on our files we have it that you are an ordinary human without spiritual powers."

"Well it's true. I just haven't really used my powers before. I usually just ignore my powers. And then when I its summer or spring break I use them so that they don't go out of control."

"Hmmm. This puts us in a more difficult position. Botan, take Miss Sawicki outside while we have a discussion over what we should do," Koenma said. Botan then lead me out of the room. '_I wonder what their going to do.'_

"Don't worry. I'm sure Koenma and the others will find a good solution to all of this," said Botan reassuringly in her slightly creepy way.

The doors finally closed, so I was going to have to be clueless as they made a plan of what to do.

**Kurama's POV**

After a long discussion we all finally agreed on what we should do with Sawicki-san. Even Hiei agreed, though he didn't really want to. But it was better than continuing to argue with Yusuke and Koenma yelling, Hiei being negative as always, and Kuwabara being, well, Kuwabara.

"Alright, so we all agree on this?" asked Koenma, not wanting any second thoughts after the deed was done. We all nodded. "Okay then, Botan bring Miss Sawicki back in." The massive doors of Koenma's office opened allowing Botan and Sawicki-san to pass through.

When the doors closed up again Koenma turned to Sawicki-san and said, "Miss Sawicki, we have had a long conversation over what should happen." There was a short silence. "And we have decided that you shall stay with Genkai to train and learn to control your powers."

* * *

Llldg: So did ya like? 

Rachel: Yep I liked it, but how come I have to train?

Llldg: Like it says above 'You shall stay with Genkai to train.'

Rachel: I know that. But I don't really have supernatural powers of the great beyond.

Llldg: Well now ya do.

Rachel: COOL! What should I do first? (looks over shoulder and sees Kurama)(does evil grin) What exactly are my powers again?

Llldg: Well lets see uhhh, you can move things with your mind, and at times create force fields.

Rachel: You mean I cant control minds?

Llldg: Sadly for you, yes.

Kurama: (comes over) What are you two talking about?

Llldg: The new powers that I gave her.

Kurama: And those would be?

Llldg: Moving things with her mind and making the occasional force field.

Yusuke: Ha ha ha! you got some stupid powers there.

Rachel: Can I?

Llldg: Sure, have fun.

Rachel: (uses her powers to fly Yusuke repeatedly into a brick wall) This is fun!

Everyone else: --;;;

Rachel: (now is using Yusuke as a live voodoo doll)

Yusuke: (Is in extreme pain) Please R&R before I die at the hands of this murderer!

Llldg: (smacks Yusuke) That's my line! Ahem, please R&R, or else Rachel won't stop hurting Yusuke.

-Click the button. You know you want to, for if you review I'll give you umm . . . POCKY! Or cookies. But not ice cream, because it is mine. Now I must run away before Hiei comes to take it. Ja ne!-

* * *

M'kay. I had to repost this cause it got taken off for 'bad grammer, punctuation, spelling, etc.' I don't know how this happened, but I'll repost everything as soon as I can. You'll have to re-review too. Sorry. 


	2. OMGeez

**A/N Hiya there. This is lldg's editor talking (also the main character of the fanfic. Sqeeeee. Kurama's so hot. ) Anyway, I've decided to change the author notes at the beginning and end of the chapter, cause I don't want to get mad at us for the length. I'm really sorry this is coming so late. It was my fault. Lldg had it all ready for you a few weeks after the first chapter came out, but I haven't had a chance to look at it much. So sorry. For future reference, editors notes will be labled as E/N, and authors notes as A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters that appear in this fanfiction. Not even Rachel, because she owns herself and would harm me if I laid claim to her.**

**And now for the replies to our faithful reviewers-**

**Fruit is NOT a Dessert - I realize it is a very overused idea, but where's the fun in life if you can't annoy people with things. Nah, just kidding. Thanks for the review. .**

**kailyhaley - I'll see if I can convice Joanne to put you in, though she probably will be happy to put you in. **

**kurapika12 - I've updated (finally). Tell me how you like it.**

**HakuTenshi - She might not. You never know.**

**Youko-Naome - You take Tae Kwon Do? Cool! I've been taking it for a while, and Joanne started this week. Literally! I think one of my friends took TKD at HMA when she was little. What state do you live in? It would be freaky (and cool) if we knew each other.**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thinking_

New POV

_Kurama talking to Youko_

_/Youko talking to Kurama/_

(Authoress note thingy, a.k.a. me talking)

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Rachel's POV**

After Koenma told me that I was going to train with Genkai, who I still had no idea who she was. Koenma opened up a portal to her temple. Well, more like the bottom of the stairs of her temple.

_What the heck is wrong with this person? Why do they need so many friggen stairs?_

I'm not the only who thought that, though. Yusuke was complaining with every step he took. Shuichi and Hiei didn't seem to mind it at all, kind of like it was as easy as…as… well I couldn't really think of anything. The whole time it felt like Shuichi was boring holes through my head because of how long we'd been walking. (Me: Okay let me set this up for you: they've been climbing stairs for about 25 minutes. Kuwabara and Yusuke are in the front of the group, Rachel is in the middle, and Kurama and Hiei are in the back. R: Ummm, I think they could have figured the last part out by themselves. Me: Well it's for the readers that can't figure it out. R: You'd have to be stupid not to realize that. Me: My point exactly. starts to dodge things thrown by readers R: I think you've made them mad. Me: sarcastically No ya think?)

Finally we saw the top of the stairs.

_I thought these stairs would never end, what relief._

Or that's at least what I thought until…

"YUKINA MY LOVE I HAVE RETURNED FOR YOU!"

Kuwabara ran up the stairs after his outburst, which caught me totally off-guard.

**Kurama's POV**

_Kuwabara is such a love sick idiot, though I can't say its not funny seeing Hiei squirm when Kuwabara is proclaiming his love to Yukina. _

Though I guess Rachel wasn't expecting this and she fell backwards. So I caught her in my arms.

"Eeek!" She said as she landed in my arms. She seemed ready to fall down the stairs. I guess she looked up at me because she didn't fall down them.

"Eeek?" I asked.

_Why did she say that? It's not exactly normal._

_/She wasn't expecting it, so I guess when something happens that she's not aware of she says 'eeek'./_

_It's still odd._

_/Well you aren't exactly perfect now are you/_

I let Rachel stand up as she said, "Well the thing is, in my family whenever we're surprised by something, we say 'eeek'. Or I hit something. But that's not the point. It's kind of odd, I know, but that's what we do."

"Alright then. Why don't we get to the top of the stairs and introduce you to everyone?" Rachel just nodded, and we finished climbing the stairs.

When we got to the top, it wasn't as if it were the most beautiful thing to look at, though it was somewhat funny. Kuwabara was on one knee in front of Yukina proclaiming his love to her, Hiei was glaring daggers at him, and Yusuke was getting beat up by Keiko. _Probably for looking up her skirt again._ Shizuru was trying to get Kuwabara away from Yukina, with Botan hitting him in the head with her oar, causing Yukina to want to heal his head injury, and thus making Hiei glare even more, but this time at Botan. Yusuke then laughed and got hit by Keiko on the head, where he had several bumps and bruises. Silently, Genkai watched them, not doing a single thing to stop them.

**Rachel's POV**

I leaned over slightly to Shuichi and asked, "Should we stop them, or is this normal?"

Shuichi just chuckled and said, "No, it is quite normal. They will probably stop sooner or later."

I sighed, "Well, this is just getting ridiculous."

After that statement was said, the three girls who were in the fight noticed me and came over. The old lady came over as well, and they introduced themselves to me.

"Hi there! My name is Keiko." Keiko was a girl around my age wearing a girl's school uniform was that slightly different than mine. Mine was pink and white, while hers was just blue. She had dark brown hair that came down to her shoulders, brown eyes, and was holding a weird blue thing. The blue thing was obviously blue, had a beak, two beady black eyes similar to Kuwabara's, two rabbit looking ears, a small bundle of hair on its head, and for some reason kept saying 'puu'. "Oh and this little guy is named Puu."

_Wow so the only thing this… thing says is its name? How ironic. What is it anyway? Maybe I'll ask later._

"Hey. I'm Shizuru." Shizuru was taller than Keiko and me, and looked to be around 19 years old. She had light brown hair similar to mine that went down to her middle back, and her eyes were a honey brown color. She wore dark brown slacks and a white button up blouse. "Just so ya know, I'm Kazuma's older sister, so if he does anything to bug you, just tell me."

"Kazuma?" I asked. "Who's Kazuma?"

"Oh. Er…it's Kuwabara's first name. He doesn't like it much, so he goes by his surname."

"Oh. Right, then. That might be a lot," I replied, laughing slightly. Both Keiko and Shizuru agreed with me.

"Hello there. My name is Yukina. It is a pleasure to meet you." Yukina was slightly shorter than me, and almost the same height as Hiei. She had light blue-green hair and red eyes, just like Hiei's. _Hmm. Could it be that they're siblings? But it doesn't seem like either of them know it. Or maybe it's only that she doesn't know it and Hiei does, and doesn't tell her because he wants to protect her. That's really sweet, but she should at least know that she has a brother. _(Me: Wow. You figured that out fast. R: I know. I even surprise myself at times.) She was wearing a light blue and green kimono .

"It's nice to meet you, too. My name is Rachel," I replied to her.

By this time the fight had stopped and everyone was aware that I was here. Then the old lady introduced her self.

"Greetings. You must be the young girl Koenma wanted me to train. While you are here you will be going through rigorous training and will not be allowed to slack off-"(OMG! Genkai's being nice! The end is here! Aaahhhhhhhh!)

"Awww, come on ya old hag. Enough with the stupid introductions already! By the time you're done I'm gonna be _ancient_," Yusuke said, interrupting the old lady. (She still doesn't know Genkai's name yet)

"Shut up dimwit! Or else you _will _be history," yelled the old lady.

"Ummm, if you two are done arguing, can I know your name please?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, of course. My name is Genkai, and I will be helping you to learn to control your powers," said Genkai.

"Don't take that lightly. The old hag is really tough when it comes to training," said Yusuke.

"Oh, your encouragement is greatly appreciated." I said sarcastically. _How bad could it really be? I mean, she's just an old person. I doubt it could be _that_ bad._

But little did I know that I was very wrong.

5 hours later.

I came in through the sliding doors and entered the living room. I then fell face first into the couch.

"Erg… I am soooo tired." I started to rub the temples on my forehead, trying to rid it of the pain that it had received from training.

Someone placed a bag of ice on my head. I looked up to see Shuichi.

"Thanks," I said, moving the bag a bit.

"You're welcome. What did Genkai make you do for training?" he asked kindly. I sat up and gave him room on the couch to sit down. After he sat down I started explaining.

"Well let's see… first thing she did was make me find my center, then she made me lift 15 5 ton boulders 100 feet in the air while levitating. And if any of them moved an inch, I had to stay there for another hour."

"Oh, so that's why you were gone for such a long time," Shuichi said understandingly.

"Ha! I had to go through much worse than that. You must have crudy powers-" Yusuke wasn't able to finish his sentence because I started to beat the crap out of him. After our 'small' quarrel, Yusuke was unconscious and had many bruises.

"Where am I supposed to sleep here?" I asked while yawning.

"I'll show you to your room if you want," Shuichi offered kindly.

"Thanks."

Shuichi then led me out of the living room, and we turned left, going down a hallway with lots and lots of doors. Each had a different color. Shuichi stopped at a scarlet door.

"This will be your room. All of your stuff is already inside," Shuichi said, politely opening the door for me.

When I looked inside I was stunned. The room was a brilliant red, with flames and yin-yang symbols on each wall. The carpet was also red, the dressers and small bureau were painted a dark brown color, the bed sheets were red with a black dragon over top of a yin-yang symbol, and the pillow was plain red surrounded by smaller black pillows. Right next to the bed was a window where you could see the woods and the front entrance of the temple.

". . .Wow." That's all that really could be said, as the room was beautiful. _Much better than the one that I had to share with my older sister. This place is so freakin awesome!_

"Have a good night's sleep, Rachel." Shuichi said to me before closing my bedroom door. My own bedroom. I jumped onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly, not bothering to change into pajamas. I could get used to this. (Me: I can't believe your going to bed at 8 P.M., your such a wuss. R: Well I'd like to see you try some of that stuff that I had to do. Me: Umm, I really can't cause I don't have powers R: Hahaha! Me: Laugh all you want but I'll get my revenge, and it will be sweet.)

**3rd person POV (aka authoress' POV)**

Kurama left Rachel's bedroom and went back to the living room. Once there, he sat down on the couch and started reading "Science Without Numbers: A Defence of Nominalism." (Me: Dude, I have only one thing to say…YOU ARE A FREAKIN NERD! dodges stuff thrown by readers Hey don't blame me, he's the one being all smart and stuff! R: Well duh, what do you think he's supposed to act like Kuwabara? Me: Eww, no. That's be gross. R: I said act, not look. Me: Either way that's still gross.)

Around half an hour later, the temple started shaking. Books were falling off their shelves, tables and chairs were clattering like crazy, and plates sounded like they were falling and breaking. All this made it very hard to read.

"Whoa, what's going on guys?" Asked Yusuke, leaning against the wall stay standing up.

"It must be an earthquake. EVERYONE STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!" Yelled Kuwabara, who was now on the ground rolling around like a complete lunatic.

"Kuwabara, you idiot, that's what you do when you're on _fire_," Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara.

"Fire! Ahhh! Everyone let's get out of here!" Kuwabara ran out of the living room, soon after, he was heard screaming.

"Now what?"

Everyone went to the door of the living room only to see… the sky.

"What the?" Yusuke started to step forward on the walkway and looked down. "Whoa." Yusuke stood back up and faced everyone else.

"Well what is it? What's going on?" asked Keiko eagerly.

"We're floating," he said in shock.

"What? But how?"

"And what about Kuwa-kun?" Asked Yukina.

"Uh, don't worry he's fine. I'm sure he had a…peaceful…landing." Yusuke said, making everyone but Yukina sweat drop.

"But then how come we're floating in the air?" Asked Keiko a bit frightened, since she was afraid of heights.

"I dunno. It's not like I have powers that can move things with my mind," Yusuke replied.

_Wait a second, Rachel has that power, thought Kurama, as he carefully started off towards Rachel's room._

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Surname: Someone's last name. …How did you not know that? Someone your age should know that. You sad, sad creature. ;p**

**eeek -Rachel really does say this. It's very odd.**

**Rachel: Hey!**

**Me: ;P**

**E/N: Well, that's all for now. I made a few small changes in the dialogue that Lldg (who I will now call Joanne) hasn't seen yet. If she doesn't like them, she can tell me and I'll change them back. They'll stay this way if she doesn't care, though.**

**A/N: Oh yeah, here's a small thing to vote on: should I dye Hiei's hair purple in the third chapter or not? Please vote!**

**-Ja ne **


End file.
